Louie McGraff
Louie McGraff (often referred to as the Jailbird) is a playable character in ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer available to those who have purchased the Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack downloadable content with Oscar Calraca, which was released Thursday, March 11th, 2010. "Louie McGraff likes to hurt people. And he's good at it. He's been doing it for as long as he can remember. But causing physical pain isn't the only criminal activity he excels at among - other things, he's also a highly competent bamboozler and smuggler, which is how he got himself into Rapture. Before being apprehended and incarcerated in a temporary brig, Louie "worked" the fisheries as a stevedore- a job that provided many opportunities to exercise his natural talents." Story A former smuggler working for Frank Fontaine, Louie was arrested and sentenced to Persephone for his crimes, where he stayed for at least six months. During one night, another convict, and potentially friend, named Knuckles disappears from his cell. Later on, Louie witnesses several scientists carrying a Big Daddy suit. Then, he hears screaming the likes of which he could not comprehend, which he determines was from Knuckles. Louie eventually strikes a deal with Augustus Sinclair, who promises to let Louie out if he participates in the Sinclair Solutions field trial. After being freed, Louie encounters a Big Daddy who he believes is Knuckles, recognizing him by his gimpy walk. Audio Diaries *Crooked World: Unlocked from the start. *Strange Goings On: Unlocked at Rank 19. *Knuckles: Unlocked at Rank 39. Quotes The following is a list of phrases that Louie McGraff will say during multiplayer games. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Attacking a Rosie (JailbirdBDDmgVox) *"That's Knuckles in that suit, I know it!" *(laughs) "Tin can thinks he can think!" *"Where's the motor on this thing?" *"How do you steal one 'o these?" *"Dead tin walkin'!" *"Who got a can opener?" *"This mook is progress? Nuts." *"Get your paws off me, you tin ape." *"Pipe this, brass face." *"Guy's like a jail with feet!" Killed a Rosie (JailbirdBDKillVox) *"Poor Knuckles. Drank from the same bottle we did." *"That thing didn't know nothin' from nothin'." *"Guy sure could catch lead, huh?" *"Hats off for a fellow jailbird." *"Thing used to be a man, believe that?" *"Broke a sweat dealin' with that one!" *"That thing gave us a run for the money, huh?" *"Gotta respect what packs that kinda punch." Regenerating Health (JailbirdHealthRegenVox) *"Thought I was done for, huh? Ha!" *(laughs) "Only the good die young, morons!" *"''Where was I? Oh yeah: die you mooks!" *"I'm flush again, baby. Try and stop me!" *"That ain't how you get rid of me. Nuhuh." *"That's right, back on top!" Swarmed (JailbirdBeedVox) *"Bees! (screams) Get away from me!" *(panting) "God, these bees!" Burning (JailbirdOnFireVox) *(grunting) "God dammit!" *(grunting) "God, ah!" Picked up a Little Sister (JailbirdGrabLSVox) *"Alright Shirley, come 'ere!" *(laughs) "I got the little tyke!" *"Shut it, runt!" *"Take the baby with the candy!" (laughs) *"Come on sister, join the gang." Carrying a Little Sister (JailbirdCarryLSVox) *"You're my ticket, sis!" *(laughs) "Chase is on!" *"You keep squirmin', see what you get!" Putting Little Sister into a Vent (JailbirdSaveLSVox) *"Jackpot!" *"Get safe, runt!" *"Some one lose a brat?" (laughs) *"Duck soup, baby. Easy-peasy." Attacking an Enemy Splicer (JailbirdSplicerDmgVox) *"You fucks running things are the crooks!" *"Try an lock me up again." *"Ain't no one got no ethics no more." *"Fink on me will ya?" *"Fuckin' city needs a damn warden!" *"The nuts run the asylum now, boy!" (laughs) *"No prisoners!" *"Break yo' head like a rock!" *"Here, I'll SHOW you what I was in for!" *"Gimme your scratch, your ADAM, and your life." *"This IS paradise." *"Gonna put my mark on ya!" *"Exterminate all you damn alley rats!" *"Just so tired of your belly achin'!" *"Breakin' bones is some kind o' music!" *"Pigeons, peaches and patsies, all of ya!" *"Take me for a sap, do ya?" Killed an Enemy Splicer (JailbirdSplicerKillVox) *"Ain't gonna blab now, is ya?" (laughs) *"Got somethin' else to say? No?" (laughs) *"'s whatchu get, ya hanky bastard." *"How'd that dunce last this long?" *"Thanks, mook, was fun killin' ya." *"Fish in a damn barrel." *"Ha. I killed ya, just cause." Researching an Enemy (JailbirdResearchVox) *"Get your mugshots here!" (laughs) *"Documentin' stupid, one dunce at a time." *"Shoot these momos in every sense of the word!" (laughs) *"Actin' tough don't make you tough, pal." *"Gimme a grin, you goddamn chimp." *"Front page of the obituaries, right here." Video Gallery File:Louie McGraff Screenshot.jpg File:MS Louie mugshot colo.png|Mugshots of Louie, as found on Fighting McDonagh's (Multiplayer) File:MS Louie bike colo.png|Louie on a Motorcycle, as found on Fighting McDonagh's (Multiplayer) File:444.jpeg|Louie McGraff's page in Deco Devolution File:CONCEPT McGraff1.jpg|Louie McGraff, before splicing. Trivia *Since Louie McGraff still has his jailchain around his ankle, he makes a jingling noise when he walks. This even extends to movement around the apartment. This is strange, however, since he claims he was set free with Sinclair's help. *Louie McGraff's cartoon representation also appears in some Plasmid informational videos, including Aero Dash's video. *Louie's quote "Dead Tin Walkin'." seems to be a reference to the phrase "Dead Man Walking" which was once traditional in American prisons, prior to the 1960s, to designate a man condemned to death. Prison wardens escorting a prisoner around the jail would call out "Dead Man Walking, Here." *Louie McGraff has two images on Fighting McDonagh's (BioShock 2 Multiplayer), both seen in the above gallery. One is a mugshot of him with a listed award, another is of him on a motorcycle (on the surface). Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters Category:Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack DLC